greys_medical_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Miranda Bailey
"Now, you listen to me, Ben Warren, and you listen good. I know I gave you a real scare, but you have been scared long enough. I am not dying. My heart is strong and powerful just like me. I'm very much alive, and so are you. And it is urgent. It... is... urgent that we celebrate being alive right here, right now, naked." - Miranda Bailey (S14E18) Miranda Bailey is a general surgeon and the current Chief at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. She was married to Tucker Jones and had a son named Tucker but now she is married to Ben Warren. She is known as The Nazi ''by her interns because of her tough personality. History Early Life She doesn't talk about her childhood very often. She likes ''Star Wars, took dance class, and she played the oboe in the school band. Her mother, Elena, was very protective of Miranda because, before Miranda was born, she lost another daughter. Internship She was a very shy and she had no confidence until she was mentored by Richard Webber. She also met a nurse at Seattle Grace named Debbie. This nurse taught her to be respectful to patients, superiors, and her fellow interns. Debbie also told Bailey not to piss off the nurses because consequences will happen. Bailey became cranky with Debbie and told her to get her coffee during open heart surgery. Debbie did what she was told but got revenge on Bailey by making her do scut for an entire month. Becoming Chief Resident Dr. Torres was given the position of Chief Resident. Bailey was not very happy with the fact that she didn't get chief resident. Callie Torres started struggling with her duties of chief resident, so Bailey became her number two. Richard saw the hard work that Bailey was doing, so he gave her the job of Chief Resident. Starting to Date Ben After Miranda's divorce, Ben and Bailey started going out. Miranda was worried because she had only had sex with one man in her life. Ben didn't care about that fact. Miranda became busy trying to put herself back together after the shooting, so she broke up with him. Serious Relationship with Ben Ben invited Bailey to lunch so he could ask her an important question. She got paged to help with a lifetime surgery but was fighting with Ben during the surgery to do the crossword puzzle. She decided to be childish and started to do the crossword during surgery. She got to a 14-letter answer and the clue: My question to you. Ben said that he made the crossword and the question was will you marry me. She felt bad,so she showed up in a thong and trench coat and asked him to marry her. They didn't immediately get engaged because Ben was offered an internship at UCLA. Personality Miranda Bailey has two sides to her, she is loving and caring but also tough and strong. She is seen as tough because she is direct and strict with people. She does the absolute best she can for her patients. She is just full of tough love.